


a love to burn

by peeks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, it's just porn enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeks/pseuds/peeks
Summary: He has the kind of look in his eyes that Patrick doesn’t see to often, at least directed at him. Jonny turns it on to charm girls at the bar, a look that screamsI want youin a soft, gentler way that Patrick isn’t used to.





	a love to burn

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more college aus and i'm glad i was at least able to get this out into the world. thanks to some people who keep me sane whenever i write and for being my extra pairs of eyes.
> 
> anyway, enjoy my first attempt at some v porny 1988

The thing about Jonny is that he’s hottest when he’s competing for something he’s passionate about. The way he’s focused, determined, unbreakable as he fights for something and doesn’t stop. 

It’s kind of like that for their beer pong tourney.

Patrick groans as Sharpy sinks his ball into another one of their cups. He picks up the cup begrudgingly and downs the contents in five seconds. It’s the sixth cup of beer he’s had tonight and he’s thinking of how to sneakily slide away in favour of finding a bathroom to puke in.

Jonny, on the other hand, leans down to pick up a ping pong ball. He stands next to Patrick and aims, shoots, and lands the ball in the cup right in front of Sharpy, the sound so satisfying, so beautiful, he could kiss Jonny for it.

“Yeah, baby!” Patrick yells, throwing an arm over Jonny’s shoulder and pulling him down into a half hug celly.

Jonny grins, a blissful look on his face as he and Patrick milk their small victory for all its worth.

“You’re still down four cups,” Saader, who’s Sharpy’s partner tonight, points out.

Patrick let’s Jonny go and still smiling, gestures for him to drink up. Sharpy rolls his eyes and takes it for the team, throwing back the cup after he finishes the beer.

They don’t win. Saader eventually finishes their last cup off, which Jonny gladly takes as his apology to Patrick for losing. Patrick thinks that’s fair considering he had to take all the other cups tonight.

“It’s a known fact that both Kaner and Tazer suck at beer pong, so I don’t know why they keep choosing to play with each other,” Sharpy announces loudly to the kitchen, a few moments after their game has finished and the crowd around them dissolves a little.

“You can’t break up the dream team,” Jonny says, throwing an arm around Patrick and placing a hand on the top of his hair. “Right, Kaner?”

Patrick grins. “Right.” He tears his eyes from Jonny’s beaming face. “Sharpy’s just upset ‘cause we can hold our alcohol so much better than him.”

“I think we all know you’re the lightest of the lightweights here,” Sharpy replies, winking. “It’s okay, lil Peeks. We don’t need a replay of last semester’s final party of the year.”

“I was  _ challenged  _ to that dance battle.”

“I think Kaner and I are gonna head out,” Jonny’s voice cuts through the laughter in the room, which is soon met with a chorus of disapproval.

Patrick looks up at Jonny, confused. “We are?” He doesn’t remember agreeing to leave with Jonny, let alone at barely half past twelve. 

Jonny nods. He has the kind of look in his eyes that Patrick doesn’t see to often, at least directed at him. Jonny turns it on to charm girls at the bar, a look that screams  _ I want you _ in a soft, gentler way that Patrick isn’t used to.

It takes them another ten minutes to actually leave the party after Patrick concedes. Several people ask Patrick for another round of beer pong but Jonny keeps a hold on his waist as he directs Patrick to the door, so he can’t do much besides yell a, “Bye!” back to everyone.

There’s no conversation about where to go, since Jonny seems to pretty much have it set that they’re going back to his dorm. Jonny’s roommate is never around, always studying in the library, and when Patrick comes over to hang out during the day, he scurries off quickly leaving him and Jonny alone all the time. Patrick is thankful he barely has to attend class to keep up his grades - it means more time for fun.

He follows Jonny down to a cab and gets in without a second thought.

*

They don’t really do this. It happened once at a party last year when Jonny was wearing a sinful tank top that showed off his arms and you really can’t blame Patrick for pulling Jonny into one of the spare rooms to kiss him. 

It wasn’t sweet, Jonny had pushed Patrick against the door behind him and with his whole body, held him there while he licked into Patrick’s mouth, all determined and straight down to business.

There were no talk of feelings, not any kind of talk really, afterwards, just the silent agreement that they don’t let anyone know what happened. Patrick thought it was for the best, even if he couldn’t get the image of Jonny holding him down with both, large hands and thrusting all the way into him, wide and open and messy, out of his head for a while.

Since then, Patrick can tell Jonny looks at him differently. He can tell in the way that Jonny gets super close and handsy when he’s drinking, the way he touches Patrick softly but with intent, like he can’t wait to get him alone. Tonight is no exception.

As soon as they pass the doorway into Jonny’s - thankfully, empty - room, Jonny pushes him back to the bed, fingers fumbling on Patrick’s belt loops, mumbling, “Off, off,” against Patrick’s lips.

Patrick complies, kicking his jeans off as quickly as he can and getting one leg caught on his foot, so that he has to take another moment to throw them all the way off. He places his hands on Jonny’s sides, sliding them up until he bunches the bottom of Jonny’s shirt halfway up his torso, revealing the tan, hard cut skin Jonny’s hiding underneath. His mouth barely leaves Jonny’s as they fall back onto the bed, except for Jonny leaning back to pull his shirt off and then staring down at Patrick until Patrick does the same.

“God,” Patrick groans when Jonny attaches his lips to Patrick’s neck, sliding right across his throat in a swift motion that catches Patrick’s breathing. 

In the two years Patrick has known Jonny since transferring to Chicago State, he never thought he could have Jonny like this, or at least more than once. Jonny was serious and intense but after a while of being stuck with him because of mutual friends, Patrick learnt he’s mostly passionate and actually a hell of a lot of fun. He has tons of friends and parties just as much as the next guy and it was one of Patrick’s easiest friendships after he discovered that.

He only started having feelings for Jonny after he saw him chatting up this guy in Patrick’s Econ class, who was disturbingly unfit for Jonny from Patrick’s perspective. He saw the two of them talking after midterms week in Patrick’s first year, and the way Jonny laughed and seemed to talk more with his hands and face rather than his mouth, made Patrick realize that he wished Jonny would talk to him like that.

Jonny never saw the thing through anyway. He told Patrick that the guy just wasn’t his type so Patrick figured he barely had anything to worry about. Except, you know, his newfound crush on one of his best friends.

“Ohhh, that’s good.” 

Patrick shivers as Jonny’s cold hands push down against Patrick’s body and slide dangerously close to his groin. Jonny grinds down onto him and they both gasp, the hot puffs of air from their mouths hitting the other’s face as their mouths stay nearly touching.

Jonny licks his way over Patrick’s jawline, nipping the skin right under his ear so Patrick can’t help but let out a small noise and tilt his head to the side to give Jonny more access.

"Oh my fucking god," Jonny says, and he sounds dazed, "You're so hot, Patrick, I hope you know that."

Patrick’s not about to answer, not when he feels heat travel all over his body, building up where his hard dick is rubbing against Jonny’s through their last few pieces of clothing. Jonny still has his pants on, those goddamn dress pants that he decided to wear tonight that show off the curved swell of his ass so well. 

Patrick mumbles against Jonny’s lips, “Get these, ah, the fuck off.” He grabs at the fabric around Jonny’s thighs and Jonny smirks into their kiss, breaks it for a minute as he moves back.

Patrick watches him, leaning up on his elbows, his breath coming in ragged, deep. Jonny, with his legs straddling Patrick and his chest wide and built for the gods, has to shimmy off Patrick’s body and the bed to stand up and start taking his pants off.

Patrick doesn’t expect it when Jonny throws off his boxers at the same time, his dick now exposed to the room.

“Fuck,” Patrick says and Jonny looks up at him. Patrick can’t break eye contact as Jonny moves back in. He climbs back on top of Patrick, his dick pressing against Patrick’s briefs and grinding down with the slightest movement.

Jonny raises himself up a little when it’s too much for Patrick and Patrick has to get his cock out now or else he feels like he might die. As soon as the cool air of the room hits him, he shivers again, but it gets lost on Jonny’s lips and tongue. Their kiss is slick and hot, just the two of them pushing back on the other, never letting up unless to hiss, “ah,  _ ah, _ ” when the friction gets to be too much.

Patrick can only take it so long before he’s growling, “Touch me. Jonny, please, touch me.”

Jonny makes no mistake, quickly sliding his hand down to Patrick’s aching cock and starts stroking in uneven pumps. He pins Patrick’s hips down when they start rising, trying to match Jonny’s hand movements by thrusting into it.

Jonny swallows every sound Patrick makes, licking wildly into his mouth, across the roof of his mouth, across his teeth. Patrick is in a daze, can’t remember a time he’s wanted anything as much as this, when Jonny says, “I really want to fuck you,” low and raspy into his ear.

“Yeah,” Patrick blurts, doesn’t mean to really, but also can’t find it in himself to care. 

Jonny moves a hand down, stroking right over Patrick’s hole, sending a shiver through Patrick’s body as he moans, deeply.

“Jonny, please,” he says. Patrick can’t get through the teasing, has to have Jonny’s fingers in him now before he goes crazy over his touch.

And then they disappear and Jonny’s climbing across the bed to his nightstand, ruffling through some drawers until he crawls back to Patrick. Jonny drops a condom and a small bottle of lube near his head. He watches Jonny fumble with the tube, trying to uncap it and then failing and needing two whole tries to get it.

“Well, get on with it,” Patrick breathes out. He grins as Jonny sends a glare his way. It falls flat when Jonny coats two fingers and Patrick lets his head fall back onto the duvet, arching his back so Jonny can have more room.

Jonny aligns the first finger right away and pushes in with barely a warning. Patrick clenches against it hard and sobs a little, his hands flailing out, reaching for some part of Jonny to hold on to. He catches Jonny’s biceps and digs his nails in as Jonny starts pressing further in, the knuckle of his middle finger touching Patrick’s rim.

When Jonny decides it’s time, he curls his next finger into Patrick, starts making small scissoring motions that help open up Patrick, who’s writhing around on the bed, desperate for more, any more that Jonny can give him.

After Jonny gets a whole three fingers in and Patrick feels ready enough, he snaps, “Enough, enough.” He grips Jonny’s wrist, stilling his hand. “I need you to fuck me  _ now. _ ”

Patrick repeats, “Come on, come on,” as Jonny works to put the condom over his dick and starts lubing it up.

Jonny pulls Patrick forward, angling him just right so he can nudge the head in, pushing deeper and Patrick can feel just how tight he is. He yells out, his hands gripping at the thin sheets around him. He knows how wet he is, can feel the tip of his own cock leaking and pooling right on his stomach.

Jonny sinks in more and more until Patrick can feel his balls, lined up right against his ass, and takes a second to let out a breath he had been holding in. He’s gone this far with only a few guys, Jonny being one of them, but the sensation always comes back to him, almost unbearable when it’s really happening.

“You good?” Jonny asks, leaning over his body and Patrick hisses when it causes the slightest bit of a thrust.

Patrick nods. He trusts his voice enough to say, “Yeah,” but it comes out in a pant. Jonny’s big and it’s a lot to take but suddenly, Patrick can’t wait.

“Can you start moving?” he asks.

Oh God, Patrick thinks when Jonny complies, slow at first, just out a little and then entering back in. He feels it as Jonny picks up speed, seeing that Patrick is ready for more.

“Faster, faster,” Patrick moans when it’s still not enough. Jonny groans, his dick fucking into Patrick at a crazed and desperate pace. They’re both in need for it, gasping as Jonny grabs Patrick’s thighs and opens them wider, the angle causing Jonny to sink deeper, where Patrick didn’t even think possible.

Jonny hips continue to snap up to meet his and the slap of skin on skin echoes hard through the room, accompanied by both of Patrick’s and Jonny’s groans.

They spend a bit of time like that - Jonny holding onto Patrick’s legs as he fucks into him and Patrick gasping any time Jonny hits near or against his prostate. It’s almost too early for Patrick but he can’t help it, feeling the fire in his gut building quickly.

“Agh, Jonny, I need,” Patrick whimpers. Can’t finish.

Jonny slows down his pace just a bit. “You need me to touch you?” His eyes lock onto Patrick’s, all lust and heat in them. “Here?” He feathers his hand right over Patrick’s swelled up dick, the tip making a mess of Patrick but desperately needing to be touched. 

Jonny grins as he lays a hand right over the head, dragging it down the length until it’s all coated with precome. 

Patrick doesn’t last long anyway. He trembles a bit under the constant push of Jonny’s dick and now his hand, and moments later, he comes with a silent yelp, coating his chest and stomach in long, white strokes.

Jonny stills as Patrick regains his breath. Last time they did this, Patrick finished first also and how can anyone blame him when it’s Jonny he’s having sex with. He knows Jonny enjoys coming inside of him so he gestures for Jonny to keep going, his voice nonexistent at the moment. 

Jonny thrusts into him a couple more times and then loses his breath, gasping as he unloads inside Patrick, dropping Patrick’s legs and falling over his chest. Jonny places his arms on either side of Patrick head, his eyes closed and Patrick can just stare at the wonder that is Jonny’s face for a few moments.

“Fuck,” Jonny whispers as he comes back, opening his eyes and dropping down right away to lay of a kiss on Patrick’s lips. Patrick presses back up for the short second it lasts and then Jonny’s moving back, pulling out of Patrick to go wipe himself off.

He tosses Patrick a Kleenex box, who gladly takes it to try and clear his chest of come. The room is silent as they each regain their breaths and the weight of the situation seems to hang between them.

Patrick waits until they both put on their boxers to fall back onto the bed next to Jonny, who lies flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t know what that was,” Patrick says, after starting and stopping what he really wants to say.  _ I want you. I want this. I want us,  _ chants in his head.

“Me neither,” Jonny agrees, “I know what I want it to be though.” He turns his head to Patrick, their faces a few inches apart but Patrick can feel Jonny’s breath tingling his lips.

“Uhh,” Patrick says, at a loss for words. Surprised would be an understatement to how he feels right now.

Jonny looks back at the ceiling. “Or you know. This could stay an annual thing,” he says, shrugging.

Patrick really, really does not want that. “We should date,” he answers easily. For some reason it’s simpler to tell Jonny like this. They’re both dazed from the sex and it might as well be perfect.

“Yeah,” Jonny smiles again.

Later on, Sharpy kicks their asses. “You guys got together after our house party?” he announces loudly to the room a few days later and it echoes with cheers and congratulations. They’re back at Sharpy’s house, all of their friends around them and even though they have to sit through a bunch of frat guys pestering them with questions, Patrick sees a genuine smile on Sharpy’s face, and can’t help returning it.

*

The thing about Jonny is that he’s the most beautiful at night. When he’s tired and warm, after sex or just hanging out, sleeping lazily in bed. The way he kisses Patrick softly and smiles at him fondly makes Patrick’s heart stop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tysonsbarrie) and [tumblr](http://cmonpeeksy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
